Multiplexing involves combining multiple signals into a single signal for distribution over a shared medium. For example, multiple optical signals having different wavelengths can be combined into a single combined optical signal, which is transmittable over a single fiber optic channel. When a combined signal is received, the individual signals are separated from each other in a process called demultiplexing. These signals can undergo loss caused by the components used to process and route the signals. The signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) can further be degraded by noise added by the components or from external interference sources. To address signal degradation, more sensitive signal detectors can be implemented. However, the sensitive signal detectors' voltage requirements introduce noise and further degrade SNR.